Creo en ti
by navy blue glasses
Summary: Erwin debe dejar a alguien a cargo de la legión, ve el fin a la vuelta de la esquina. El momento de las despedidas es duro y la situación se vuelve aun más complicada. Pero Erwin siempre va a creer en Hanji, y Hanji en él.


**Creo en ti**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, yo escribo a modo de homenaje a su trabajo.**

* * *

Cerró los ojos y suspiró arrugando aquel pedazo de papel, lo llevó a su pecho y escuchó el rápido palpitar de su corazón.

—Erwin, yo… yo no puedo aceptar esta gran responsabilidad—Le dijo vacilante bajando la cabeza y cerrando de forma abrupta los parpados, le pesaba el alma tanto.

El hombre rubio subió ambas cejas y con paso lento de acercó a ella, con la mano izquierda, la única que le quedaba rozó muy dulcemente la cálida mejilla izquierda de su suplente.

—Creo en ti Hanji— La obligó a verlo a los ojos. Su corazón por primera vez en mucho tiempo se acongojo al ver esos llorosos luceros. El brillo de inteligencia y pasión había dado paso a una incertidumbre tal que hasta el mismo Levi dudaría de sus objetivos al verse relejado en ellos.

—Erwin por favor— Exhaló jalándolo de la solapa del saco. Su cabeza encontró un perfecto acomodo en su pecho. Aspiró profundo el olor a madera de su loción, y el feroz corazón de su comandante la tranquilizo, tal como lo hacia la brisa después de llover.

—Si algo me llega a pasar, no puedo confiar en nadie más que tú. Solo tú puedes seguir adelante lo que inicie. Creó en ti, eres la persona más inteligente y además…— El rubio detuvo sus palabras. Los cálidos labios de Hanji lo acallaron en cuanto se posaron sobre los de él. Sorprendido abrió los ojos aun más, no correspondió el movimiento, pero tampoco hizo el esfuerzo por separarse de ella.

—Enciendes luces en mi alma—Susurró separándose lentamente de él— detienes mi caía, me haces indestructible.

Erwin se separó rápido de ella y dándole la espalda la cuestiono:

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?— Se cubrió la frente con la mano.

—Una noche que volvimos de misión—Le dijo secando sus lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta—Mientras Levi y Mike competían por ver quién bebía más, tú cuidaste de mí. Pensabas que había bebido demasiado, así que te quedaste conmigo, y pensándome dormida me dijiste aquellas palabras ¡que no lo recuerdas!— Se volvió a dejar caer en el suelo. Totalmente frustrada se talló los ojos. Erwin se giró hacia ella, pero Hanji no tuvo el valor de verlo a la cara.

— ¿Por qué me besaste?— Tocó sutilmente sus labios.

—Esto es un mal sueño— Se garró la cabeza— Me acabas de llamar inteligente, y aun así crees que ilusamente no me di cuenta que te estás despidiendo de mi ¿por qué tienes que ser tú el mártir?

—Hanji, entiende que mi deber como comandante…

— ¡¿Y tú deber como hombre?!

—Hanji, yo no puedo corresponderte.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, solo quiero saber, si antes tanta sangre derramada nunca te afecto ¿Por qué te rindes ahora?

—Olvida lo que te dije, estaba ebrio, yo mismo ya lo había olvidado.

Hanji furica se puso de pie, cruzó justo al lado de Erwin y con paso decidió trató de abrir la puerta, una blanca y grande mano de lo evitó.

—Déjame en paz— Trató de quitar ese agarre pero el hombre, más fuerte la tomó de la muñeca y le obligo a dirigirse a la silla donde comiera sus propios alimentos.

—Quiero una casa en el campo, no muy grande ni muy pequeña. Estará llena de libros, todos los que quieras. Dejaré la milicia, seré profesor, tal y como mi padre lo fue. No te pediré que seas un ama de casa, sé bien que ese no es tu camino, harás lo que te plazca. Aprenderemos uno del otro, no todos los días serán perfectos, pero te prometo que aun así daré gracias a la vida por tenerte. Te haré el amor todas las noches, de todas las formas posibles, cada gemido tuyo de placer será la nota de una bella canción. Siempre que bese tus labios será el regalo más perfecto del destino. Quiero tres hijos, tal vez cinco. Nos haremos viejos juntos, y veremos como nuestros hijos de van y forman su vida. Como ellos tendrán sus hijos, y como a esos niños les contaremos nuestras andanzas con los titanes. Te amaré aunque tu cabello se torne blanco y tu cara se llene de arrugas. Tomaré tu mano y sin importar que dificultad se ponga ante nosotros, sabremos salir adelante juntos.

El rostro de Hanji estaba totalmente desencajado, no cabía en aquella sorpresa.

—Eso es todo lo que siempre quise decirte. ¿Qué fácil se escucha no? Tratar de vivir felices cuando el mundo entero a nuestro rededor se pudre. Hanji, que más daría yo porque ese bello sueño que te acabo de relatar fuera verdad. Si alguien con el poder mágico de resolverlo todo me hiciera decidir entre recuperar mi brazo derecho o realizar mi más grande anhelo contigo, tenlo por seguro que le regalaría gusto mi brazo izquierdo. — La observó directamente a los ojos, la más pura de las verdades salía de sus labios.

Hanji se zafó de forma brusca, levantó la cara. Las lágrimas se habían secado, ya solo quedaba un rostro rojizo y unos ojos hinchados. Erwin se preparo para el rechazo, ya no tenía nada que perder, antes de empezar a jugar ya no tenía nada.

—Quiero todos los libros posibles, también voy a escribir los míos, relataré todo lo que vivimos en las misiones. No me importa el tamaño de la casa mientras tú estés conmigo. Podríamos vivir desnudos en el bosque y aun así por mí no habría problema (sonrió picara). Puedo intentar ser un ama de casa, pero siendo sincera nuca lo lograre, y a escondidas de ti le pagare a Levi para que mantenga en orden nuestro hogar. Quiero un hijo, a lo máximo dos, no tolero escuchar a las mujeres parir, y menos lo haré por mí. Deseo que nuestros hijos lleven el bello color de tus ojos, para así cuando no estés en casa, al observarlos me tope contigo en sus rostros. Soportaré tu manía de beber leche directo de las botellas, tu adoración por la cerveza fría y ese don que tienes para recoger asesinos y darles una segunda oportunidad. Haré el amor contigo cada momento disponible, no te dejare salir de la cama por días. Me entregare a ti completamente, y llevare orgullosa dentro de mí el fruto de tu semilla. Juntos criaremos a nuestros hijos, yo los dejaré hacer lo que quieran y tú serás el de la disciplina. Cuando queramos estar a solas inventaré alguna forma de que Levi sea nuestra niñera. Les leeremos a nuestros nietos mis libros junto a la chimenea comiendo chocolate caliente. Cada segundo junto a ti será el paraíso. Te amaré aun cuando dejes de ser ese fuerte semental que eres ahora (las mejillas de Erwin se colorearon). Y le pediré todos los días a la muerte durante nuestra vejez que te lleve a ti antes que a mí, porque no soportaría dejar la vida sabiendo que estarás llorando mi ausencia.

Ambos se sonrieron, se contuvieron de abrazarse y besarse, no cabía tiempo para ello. Estaban condenados a nunca realizar todo aquello.

—Creo en ti, pero este dolor se va quedar lejos de mí. Daré lo mejor de mí, y te juró que ganaremos esta guerra— Los ojos castaños, antiguamente abatidos ahora brillaban con el fuego de la decisión.

—Todo porque creo en ti, y en este amor. — Terminó de colocarse la chaqueta y salió de la habitación sin ver hacia atrás, dándole la espalda a ella y lo que pudo ser.

Ella lo observó parada junto a la silla y él se fue. Se fue sabiendo que no la volvería a ver nunca más en esa vida, aun así, él y sus fantasmas habían hecho las paces, por primera vez desde que era niño estaban en paz.

* * *

**Dedicado a Pupita, por sus bellas palabras de ánimo. Basado en la canción "Creo en ti" del grupo Reik.**

**Hace poco leí el manga, no pude evitar pensar que esos dibujos donde se veían a los ojos decían más que los diálogos que nos dio Isayama. Me partió el corazón pensar que era era una especie de despedida, ver Hanji abatida con ese pedazo de papel en la mano. La canción de Reik (aunque este lejos de ser mi grupo favorito) siento que encajo a la perfección con la atmósfera que quería darle a la historia, recomiendo escucharla mientras se lee la historia.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
